


Our Quiet Place

by EternalHopeisMyCompany



Category: Novae (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Weird attempt at a different form of poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 18:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21498262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalHopeisMyCompany/pseuds/EternalHopeisMyCompany
Summary: We all should take time to relax amongst a garden of flowers, or so Sulvain would say to a certain Raziol.
Relationships: Raziol "Rasim" Qamar/Sulvain
Kudos: 7





	Our Quiet Place

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the "Character: Garden" with the Garden more a set piece for character interaction. I tried taking a form of poetry I don't need to write in and do my own spin with it. (Bonus points if you know the form of poetry I altered). Hopefully it's an okay attempt at something different. Hope you all enjoy! Will post on Fanfiction.net eventually.

**G**ive a moment of your time.   
Just a simple chance.  
To stand still.

**A**dmire the flowers  
The aroma that arises from them  
And how the colors  
Blend together.

**R**ainbow of visual enjoyment  
That none of us asked for  
Yet are able to partake in.

**D**ear love  
I want you to relax  
Lie down  
And exist in the present.

**E**ons will exist  
Long after this time  
And long before

**N**ow focus   
On the softness of petals  
And the coolness of my hand  
In this paradise of ours.


End file.
